Art School
by ace-detective33
Summary: Naoto just transferred as a freshman to the school of her dreams, she has two great room mates and the opportunity to do what she loves most. But what will happen when hottie sophomore Souji takes an interest in her? AU. Naoto x Souji, Yosuke x Chie, Yukiko x Kanji, Rise x Teddie. Co-written with vikumiru.
1. Chapter 1

AceDetective: Welcome back guys! I'm co-writing this story with vikumiru... Say hi!

vikumiru: HI PEOPLE! HIIIIII! MISS MEEEEE? I'm starting to think I have a hyperactive disorder or something and it shall kill my chances of finding a college and… *goes to a dark corner in life* Please continue while I brood.

AceDetective: Great! Now before we start, I have a favor to ask all of you guys. I may be dropping my stories Persona Facebook and My Persona Rules, and I will have one story to replace each one. The ideas that will be taking place of Persona Facebook are already posted as Chapter 6 / Goodbye. Could you guys vote on that?

vikumiru: Hah? Oh yeah. Vote on it everyone. If you do, you can expect more awesome stories from AceDetective here! (Shameless advertising :D)

AceDetective: OK, me and vikumiru don't own P4 or its characters, you guys already got the drill.

Both: Let's gooo!

_**Quote Of The Day (Yes, we shamelessly took it from The Persona Apocalypse):**__-"Holy crap. Is that all to upload something?"- vikumiru when AceDetective explained the process of uploading a fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**Naoto's POV**

I looked up at the large brick building. Its four stories loomed over me, casting a large shadow over the sidewalk and street. I'd been begging my parents to send me to art school for more than three years, and up until now, they did not have the money. My grandmother passed away a few weeks back from a strange disease, leaving my family with a huge inheritance of more than 10 million yen. They enrolled me in Nayumi School of Arts shortly after receiving the money. I'd been so excited about going to Nayumi high, but now, looking up at the enormous building, I felt slightly ill and started to freeze up on the spot.

"Ms. Shirogane?" A voice came from in front of me. My head snapped downwards to meet a middle-aged woman with dark brown, shoulder length wavy hair, and a pair of brown and white wire rimmed glasses that covered her chocolate eyes. She held a clipboard in her hands with a few pieces of paper on it.

"Are you Naoto Shirogane?" she asked. I nodded my head. She looked down and flipped through the papers on her clipboard. She stopped on one page, studied it and after drawing a small tick, she looked up at me with a smile.

"Please follow me Ms. Shirogane, I will show you to your dorm room." I picked up my bags and hurriedly followed after her. We walked through the main building I'd been standing in front of. It turned out this building was used mainly for teachers' offices and such. When we walked out the back door of the main building into the courtyard, I was utterly shocked. This place looked like a college campus. There were a bunch of buildings littered all around, some of them even larger than the office building. Some were smaller. The buildings for classes and clubs were on the East, West, and North sides of the campus, and the dorms were on the South side. The class buildings were a medium size, and were painted differently, according to year, from what I could see.

There were two dorm buildings: One for the girls and one for the boys. The lady I presume to be part of the admin led me to the building on the right. The dorms were both larger than the office building and all the class/club buildings combined. She led me up three flights of stairs. My dorm room was on the thirteenth, wow, that's a lot, and final floor of the girl's dorm. We walked down to the end of the hallway where my room 13D was located.

"Where does that lead?" I asked, pointing to the doorway at the very end of the hall. The lady looked at the doorway and smiled.

"Oh, that's the roof. While I wouldn't recommend going up there, it isn't off limits so I can't stop you from exploring." she answered, slipping out a bunch of keys and began searching for the right one. I saw she has picked out a circular, pink key. Well, that's... different. I nodded my head and walked into the room after she unlocked it for me. The room was huge. It was like an apartment in and of itself. The walls of the living room were painted a light grey-blue. The kitchen had grey tiles on the walls and the whole thing had dark hardwood floors. There were three bedrooms and one bathroom. That could be a problem, I thought to myself, being the type of person who takes a year to get ready.

"You will have two roommates; Yukiko Amagi and Chie Satonaka. But they informed us they will arrive later in the afternoon." the woman told me.

"So which room is mine?" I asked her, gesturing to the two bedrooms on one end of the dorm and the one at the other end.

"Whichever one you want since you got here first." she told me. I nodded at her and walked over to the lone bedroom. I walked in and gasped at the size of it. It was bigger than my parents' room. The room was painted white and bare of personality. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the back wall, a large white desk on the wall by the door and two huge bookshelves that looked like a chess board, having black and white square cubby holes, on the wall next to the wall the bed was on. The other wall had two large windows. The floors were fuzzy black carpet that lacked any stains or spills.

"This is the biggest room in your dorm." said the lady, smiling.

"I want this one." I told her, still in awe.

"I thought you might." she said with a small smile. "I know it looks plain now, but it's supposed to be that way. We redo the rooms once the students living in that dorm graduate. We make it look blank so you can add your own personal style. You can even paint the walls if you want." I looked around the room and my photographer's mind took over. I could see exactly how I wanted the room to look. I could see the color on the walls and the bedding on the bed.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now. Here's your house key," she said handing me a small silver key, "and my name is Ms. Yamano. I'm your RA which if you didn't know means resident advisor so if you have any questions you can ask me." Ms. Yamano left the dorm, leaving me to my thoughts. I walked over and sat down on the bare mattress on my bed. Well, here it is, home sweet home for the next four years.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

AceDetective: Well, that's it my lovely readers! Or handsome, if you're a guy, of course.

vikumiru: Next chapter is coming soon so review, fave and follow this fanfic! Thanks!

AceDetective: Yeah, do that, and also start an angry mob. Just not to this.

Both: See you guys next time!


	2. Roomies and Meetings!

AceDetective: Welcome back peeps! I just got back from a vacation/conference! It was so fun! And *mumble mumble mumble*. None of you heard that? Good!

vikumiru: She means she has a crush on someone now! Hehehe.

AceDetective: W-what?! N-no!

vikumiru: Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night.

Both: We don't own P4! We only own ourselves and the plot! Let's goooo!

_**Quote of the Day:**__ -"If Souji kissed Yukiko? I'd tie him up to a pole, and keep on pimp slapping him, then shove Mystery Food X down his throat, skin him, throw him into a salt factory, and then cut his fingers so slowly he'd lose all his blood. I'm violent. :)" AceDetective when vikumiru asked what she'd do if Souji kissed Yukiko. (Sorry to all the Souji x Yukiko fans out there.)_

* * *

_**Art School**_

_**Chapter Two: Roomies and Meeting!**_

The first thing I would have to do was to go shopping. It was still two days until the official start of the school year, and since I hadn't known about the 'you get to decorate your own room' policy, I didn't bring any of my bedding. There was a store just off of campus where you could buy stuff like that. My mom had given me a debit card before I left, so money definitely wasn't an issue. I locked my door before leaving the dorms. The sun was already beginning to set so I would have to hurry with my shopping. It wasn't exactly smart for a sixteen year old girl to be walking around alone at night.

The store had more than I could have hoped for. I picked out a light blue and white plaid down comforter, white satin sheets, and two light blue pillows. I bought dark blue paint for the walls and a smaller can of white paint to go with it. I would have gotten more stuff, but my girl arms could barely carry what I already had. I paid for my stuff and hurried out of the store. I made it back to my dorm without being haggled or robbed, so I egged this as a pretty good day so far. I unlocked the door to the dorm, pushing and pulling my things into my room from the silent hallways, and shut my door. I would paint the room once I got settled. For now, I just made my bed, put my clothes away in my closet, and got ready for bed.

Once I was changed and clean, I crawled into bed. I opened up my laptop and began to write. I was in art school for two reasons; My photography and my writing. I wrote stories and posted them online on a regular basis. Sure I loved photography, but writing was my passion. I wrote for about two hours, then saved what I had, closed my laptop, and went to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to a large crashing sound outside my door. I shot up in bed and heard a girl's voice yelling a string of curses. I stumbled out of bed and opened the door to my room. In the living room was a girl with short, sandy blonde hair. She was sitting on the floor holding her knee, looking around.

"Are you okay?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Her head shot up in surprise as if she hadn't known I was there. The shock slowly faded from her face and she smiled up at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You must be one of my roommates. Which one?" she responded.

"Shirogane Naoto, but you can just call me Naoto." I answered. "And which one are you?" I questioned.

"Satonaka Chie. Call me Chie." she said. I extended my hand out to her to help her up. She took it gladly. "So has our other roommate arrived yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet." I replied. She plunked down on the black leather couch, leaving her things by the door where she'd dropped them. I followed her example and slumped into the matching armchair. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, just resting. I seriously considered going back to bed until I looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. I groaned and retreated to my room to change.

I emerged fifteen minutes later in my blue pants, white plaid shirt, and white converse. Chie looked up at me and grinned.

"You have an awesome fashion sense." she said.

"Thanks, it comes from my mom." I told her. I sat back down on the chair. Chie and I talked for a bit. We talked about where we were from, what we liked to do, what we were here for, and other stuff like that. A knock at the door made both me and jump. We looked at each other and laughed a little. Chie got up to answer the door. She stood there with the door open talking to whoever was there.

"Hey Naoto!" she yelled back at me. "Looks like our last roomie's here!" She opened the door the rest of the way and in stepped a girl with long black hair and matching black eyes. "This is Yukiko." Chie said introducing the girl in the doorway. Yukiko walked in and Chie closed and locked the door behind her.

"I could have introduced myself you know." Yukiko said. I would have taken it badly if it weren't for the huge grin plastered on her face. She dropped her things by the door where Chie's stuff still was. "Sorry about having to knock, Ms. Yamano didn't have my key ready so she told me to just knock. She said she'd have it made for me right away and would get it to me as soon as she could." she said as she plunked herself down in the other armchair. Chie resumed her perch on the couch once again making herself comfortable.

Yukiko and Chie worked out which of the two remaining rooms they each would get. I was thankful that they weren't angry that I took the biggest room for myself. After they got settled in (and apparently they knew about the 'you have to bring your own crap' rule :P) we decided we'd go out for ice cream. There were a few restaurants on campus, including a little ice cream parlor, how convenient. We got our ice creams and walked around campus exploring for a little while. We'd all gotten our schedules in the mail before we'd even arrived at school, so we figured it would be a wise decision to scope out where all our classes were before having to deal with the flood of students trying to do just that tomorrow when classes started.

We finished our tour of the campus at around six and decided it was about time to head back to the dorm. We grabbed some ramen on the way back for dinner and ate it at the dorm. We looked over each other's schedules to see if we had any classes together.

"Oooh, look. I have Math and English with Naoto." Chie said and handed my schedule to Yukiko. Just because it was an arts school didn't mean it wasn't still high school, which meant we had to go to normal classes along with our special ones.

"I have History with you and Naoto, but nothing else." Yukiko said and handed me back my schedule. I folded it up and stuck it in my back pocket. After another hour or so of getting of know one another, I decided it was time for me to turn in. I went through my nightly ritual, worked on my writing for about a thirty minutes, then shut off my lamp and fell asleep.

* * *

vikumiru: Thanks for reading! Hopefully the third chapter will be the start of the romance. Do you like this chapter? Leave a review!

AceDetective: You sound like those people on TV that go 'If you like this activity, then get this product!'

vikumiru: Dude, really? Me no like being called those ad people.

AceDetective: You shamelessly advertise, viku.

vikumiru: Don't question ME!

Both: Bye to our awesome readers!


	3. Chapter 3

AceDetective: Welcome back peeps! Here's the next chappie of Art School. Me and Vikumiru don't own P4, ENJOY!

* * *

**Naoto's POV**

Classes started the next morning at eight o'clock sharp, which meant my alarm clock screamed at six thirty. I jumped out of bed, showered, dressed, and did my hair, all under an hour. Chie and Yukiko hadn't come out of their rooms yet, so I took it upon myself to check up on them. I knocked on Chie's door first. It took a few minutes but she finally answered the door. She looked like death. Her brown hair was all tangled up and her eyes were glazed over from sleep.

"You do realize that its already seven thirty right?" I asked her pointing towards the living room clock. She rubbed her eyes and followed my finger to the clock. Her eyes shot open and she rushed back into her room with a panicked squeal. I laughed at her now closed door and went over to repeat the waking up process with Yukiko. Yukiko was shocked at the time as well, but was much calmer than our other roommate. She didn't squeal like Chie had, she merely walked calmly back into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. They both emerged from their rooms about fifteen minutes later. They looked better than I had expected them to with so little time to change. Yukiko had her pinned back in a high pony tail on the back of her head with her bangs hanging in her face, and Chie merely put a green hairclip in her hair.

The three of us got our things together and headed off to our first classes at around seven forty-eight. First period I had math with Chie. We said goodbye to Yukiko as she walked to her respective building and headed off to ours. The sophomore build was one of the larger classroom buildings. Our classroom was on the second floor of the two story building. We took the two seats farthest to the back of the room near the windows. Chie and I got in a bit of a tussel over who would get the very back seat. I won. She stuck her tongue out at me and sat in the seat in front of me. I merely laughed. Chie and Iwere put in a sophomore math class because they didn't have an advanced math class for any of the grades. Whenever you were put in a upper level class, they just stuck you in the class a grade above yours.

There were a few other freshmen in the class, but in total there were only five of us, and the other three huddled in the other side of the classroom so it was just Chie and I stuck together. The rest of the class rushed into the room just before the bell rang. They took their seats, leaving more than you would expect vacant. The teacher started by taking attendance. Chie and I said 'here' when our names were called but tuned out the rest of the names, not really caring who else was in there. We chatted amongst each other until the teacher told the class to quiet down so he could begin his introductionary lecture. Chie sighed and turned around in her seat to face the teacher.

About fifteen minutes passed and the teacher still hadn't finished with his introduction. Chie had already fallen asleep in front of me and I was on my way. I fought to keep my eyes open as I stared out the window into the schools courtyard. I heard the door at the front of the classroom slide closed and a bunch of gasps from the other students accompanied it. I turned to the door to see a tall boy with silver hair and eyes that matched walking up to the teachers desk. He talked with the teacher for a moment, too low for me to hear, then began to walk towards the rows of desks. He scanned the room for a moment before his eyes came to rest on the empty desk next to mine. He walked down the aisle and sat down gracefully in his chosen seat.

He turned his head to look at me and smiled. I looked at him with my signature 'who the hell do you think you are' look and turned my attention to the front of the classroom. I looked at Chie to see that she was still asleep. _Wow, heavy sleeper. _I rolled my eyes at her limp form and turned my attention back out the window.

**Souji's POV**

I slowly closed the door to the classroom. I'd slept in and was about fifteen minutes late for class, but I'd made up an excuse to tell the teacher. As usual, she bought my excuse without a second thought and sent me on my way to choose a seat. I scanned the room for a moment. My eyes caught on a head of blue haired girl near the back of the classroom. I saw my childhood friend, Chie, in front of the bluenette, drooling on her textbook.

I laughed internally and walked down an aisle to the empty seat next to the bluenette. I never saw her and suspected she was new, therefore I, being such a gentleman, decided to say hello. I sat down and shot the girl my signature smile. To my surprise she simply threw an annoyed glare at me then turned her attention back to the blackboard and afterwards out the window. I stared at her in shock. _Did she really just ignore me? No girl could resist that smile. _I stared at her for a moment longer then turned my attention to the front of the room. She intrigued me. I'd have to learn more about her. I smirked at no one in particular and slumped back in my seat. _I think I'll be seeing a lot more of this girl._

**Naoto's POV**

Class ended and the majority of the students leaped from their seats and flooded out the doorway. I slowly stuffed my belongings into my bag, then, with a cheap wooden pencil, proceeded to poke Chie in the back in an attempt to wake her up. The first couple of times I poked her, she merely stirred and continued to sleep. The next time she proceeded to reach behind her and slap me in the face. I sat there dumbfounded at the fact that not only had she slapped me, but that she had immediately gone back hibernating. I gave up on waking her up and left it to the teacher to try and wake her. The cocky boy stayed firmly in his seat the entire time this was happening. He made no attempt to help me wake up Chie. His eyes followed me as I walked to the door of the classroom. Before leaving I turned around and shot him one of my signature 'back off' looks, accompanied with my middle finger, then headed out the door to my next class.

* * *

vikumiru: Sorry for the shortness people! Ace was in a rush so please forgive us and I will give you a super high school leveled promise that the next chapter will be longer! So review, favorite and follow! Arigatou and BAAIII!


End file.
